Random
by a-little-bit-irked
Summary: Rita Skeeter messed with Harry one time too many. Just a silly bit of nothing.


[just an odd plot bunny that bit me]

[I own nothing to do with any characters or products you may recognize]

* * *

It all started on the train from Hogwarts to London after Harry's fourth year. Hermione, bless her brilliant - yet naive - soul, had trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar. Rita, the vile bitch, had been writing nasty, lie filled news articles about Harry all year. She was able to do so by flying around in her beetle animagus form, with no one the wiser. Hermione, in a moment of channeling her inner Slytherin, caught Rita and threatened to disclose her form if she did not reign in the lies.

Well, nothing goes according to plan when a Gryffindor, who should have been in Ravenclaw, channels a Slytherin. After spending a month in a jar, on a shelf in Hermione's bedroom - and then another month of towing the line, Rita had had enough. She needed to stretch her wings, and what better place to do it than the Ministry of Magic. She heard the most amazing things in her form, including that Harry Potter was delusional after winning the Tri-Wizard tournament, and was claiming that You-Know-Who was back. Rita needed to put that boy in his place. So while she was at the Ministry, she registered her animagus form. Blackmail did not work if the blackmail material was public knowledge. All newly registered animagus had to publicly disclose their names and forms. Rita figured that her form was small and inobscure enough that she could still use it without people noticing, so she could still get the scoops she desired. She also chose to disclose her animagus form in the less popular and more quirky paper 'The Quibbler', than in her own newspaper 'The Daily Prophet'.

That was her mistake.

While its true that most people do not read, or do not believe what they see in 'The Quibbler', Harry Potter himself had recently made friends with the daughter of the editor of 'The Quibbler'. On the train to Hogwarts, Harry decided that he liked Luna and her odd beliefs. Her confidence in her beliefs grounded him and her air-headedness relaxed him. In a moment of channeling his inner Hufflepuff, Harry had taken out a subscription to 'The Quibbler' as soon as he got to school. When Ms. Skeeter revealed her animagus form Harry saw it. He was not as smart as Hermione, but he knew where this was going. After showing the article to Hermione, the two came up with a brilliant plan.

Hermione sent a letter off, using Harry's owl Hedwig, to her parents. The next day a small package arrived. Now, it was only a matter of waiting. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Rita would not be able to stay away from Hogwarts long, being that her favorite subject (Harry) was there.

Rita knew it was a risk to track Harry in her animagus form, since he knew the form, and she knew he would be angry about her last few articles. She decided to wait to trail him until the day of the Hogsmeade weekend, just before Holloween. She was hoping that her small size and being outdoors would keep her safe.

She was wrong.

Harry was going through Hogsmeade with his friends, Hermione, Ron and Neville. He had the impression that he was being followed but could not see any one. He kept giving Hermione knowing looks. Suddenly, he pulled his friends into an alley and carefully checked all around him. The three were talking in whispers when finally it happened.

Rita had been trailing the four boring teens all day. She was hoping they would say something she could use, or something she could twist around and make interesting and incriminating enough to use. But for hours they were talking about chocolate and paper and facial hair. Ugh, teenagers. Suddenly, Potter pulled his friends into an alley. _Oooh, this looks good_, Rita thought to herself. The boy looked around making sure no one saw them slip in and then they began to talk in hushed tones. Rita had to get closer to them in order to hear what they were talking about.

That is when it happened.

The last thing she remembered before dying was Harry pointing a shiny red can at her and screaming "RAID"!

* * *

that was just a stupid bit since I havent been working on my other stories as I should have.  
hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
